maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Hilla/Monster (Reborn)
The ultimate form of Hilla, reborn with the powers of the Black Mage, known as Jin Hilla(KR: 진 힐라) / Verus Hilla (in GMS) / Heretic Hilla (in MSEA), is a level 250 boss and the final boss of the Labyrinth of Suffering. Verus Hilla made her debut during the Tenebris Expedition event which was part of "Black Mage" patch, and became permanent later, after the level cap increase. It is currently one of the strongest bosses in the game. Tenebris Expedition event Verus Hilla made her debut during the Tenebris Expedition event which was part of "Black Mage: Labyrinth" patch. Verus Hilla was presented to be the final boss you will face in the Labyrinth of Sufering after progressing though the Journey of Destiny and finishing the story of the area. Verus Hilla had two different versions: * Verus Hilla's Illusion - Level 210 boss, with an estimated HP of 30bil, and much weaker attacks than the permanent version. * Verus Hilla - the "real" counterpart of the boss; Level 250 boss with the exact same HP, skills and attack patterns as the permanent version (which will be mentioned below), except for No Arcane Power requirement at all. Due to that, there was no way to receive bonus damage from Arcane Power, like earlier-introduced bosses such as Lucid and WillThis version of the boss has never been defeated in KMS. However, in GMS, a party from Scania have managed to clear this boss for the first time. Video of the fight, Dual Blade POV As the Journey of Destiny has progressed towards Limina, this boss was made inaccessible, along with the rest of the area of Labyrinth of Suffering. Battle Overview (Actual boss) As for Black Mage: New Beginnings patch, this boss came back and has been made permanent, along with the rest of Tenebris bosses. Verus Hilla is the final boss of the Labyrinth of Suffering, the eighth area of Arcane River and the second area of Tenebris. She can only fought on Hard mode. 900 Arcane Force/Power (ARC) is needed to deal normal damage during the battle. As such, you deal 10% more damage if your ARC is 990-1169, 30% more damage if your ARC is at 1170-1349, and 50% more damage if your ARC is at 1350 or more (note that ARC is only available in increments of 5, and you can only bypass 1320 using the ARC Hyper Stat). You must be in a party of 1-6 players in order to fight her, and each player will have a Death Count of 5, which will be represented by Spirit Stones (green skulls) and uses a system that works differently from most other bosses; if all players reach 0, then the battle will end and everyone will be kicked out. The battle has a time limit of 30 minutes. The battle consists of 4 HP bars (similar to Lucid's 10 HP bars in each phase), each with a different color. When each HP bar, or "phase" is depleted, she will upgrade old abilities and gain new abilities. Note that you will be in the same map for the entire fight. All Phases For the entire fight, all potions/consumables and healing skills will be disabled, similar to Will, Phase 2. During the battle, you will encounter Red Threads: giant green hands that appear from above, which attack players with red threads. Players that have their souls captured by the red threads will have one of their Spirit Stones turn from green to red, temporarily disabling that Spirit Stone. If all of your Spirit Stones turn red, you will die and be removed from the map. If a hand captures a player's soul, it will crush the soul and drop 3 green soul fragments, which slowly drop to the ground, dealing 30% HP damage if hit. For every soul that is captured, a candle will light up in the background. The number of candles in the background will be the equivalent of the number of party members X 2.5, rounded up. *1 party member: 3 candles *2 party members: 5 candles *3 party members: 8 candles *4 party members: 10 candles *5 party members: 13 candles *6 party members: 15 candles When all of the candles are lit up, a Soul Altar will repeatedly appear on the battlefield in a random spot. To destroy the altar, stand on top of it and repeatedly press the Space Bar (NPC Chat in a later update); multiple party members pressing on top of it will destroy it faster. Destroying the altar will allow use of potions/consumables for 5 seconds, while also turning all red Spirit Stones green. However, if Hilla touches the altar before it is destroyed by the party, the altar will disappear and reappear in another location. Note that if you have 0 green Spirit Stones but some red Spirit Stones, your party can destroy the Soul Altar while you are still dead in the map to turn your red stones back to green, allowing you to rejoin the fight. There will also be two giant hourglasses in the background of the map that will fill up with red sand over time. Once the bottom of each hourglass is filled (approximately every 2 minutes and 32 seconds), Hilla will use Soul Split: a special attack that destroys all of the party's red Spirit Stones, removing those lives permanently. If you do not have any red Spirit Stones, this attack will do nothing. Phase 1 Hilla's first HP bar will be red. ;Abilities : *Teleport: Teleports to a random player. *Bind: Hilla will fire a volley of blue energy in front of her, stunning any players in range and dealing 10% HP damage. At the end of this attack, she will swing her scythe, sending any players in range flying across the map and dealing another 10% HP damage. *Forward Slash: Hilla swings her scythe in front of her, dealing 10% HP damage. *Downward Slash: Hilla swings her scythe downward, dealing 20% HP damage. *Greed Echo: Hilla will summon a Greed Echo (up to 2 at once). These can use an attack that deals 20% HP damage. These have very low HP, but when dead, these will collapse onto the ground, remaining unconscious temporarily and dealing 10% HP touch damage. These monsters can also take a fixed damage of 1 while unconscious (which will be invisible), meaning that these can get in the way of single target attacks. It will resurrect after 12 seconds, and can resurrect twice, meaning that these must be defeated a total of 3 times each. *Mist: Poisonous mists appear at random spots, expanding and shrinking slowly. Getting caught in these mists will deal 10% HP damage per second. Phase 2 At 75% HP, Hilla's second HP bar will be pink. ;Abilities : *Spinning Slash: This attack, which replaces the Forward Slash in Phase 1, hits both sides of Hilla. The scythe itself deals 10% HP damage, but it will also fire two green skull-shaped projectiles in both directions, dealing 30% HP damage each. *Bone Wave: This attack will replace the Downward Slash in Phase 1. Hilla will cover herself in a green aura before swinging her scythe downward, creating bone-shaped pillars on both sides of her that increase in height the further away they are from Hilla. This skill has a large range and deals 50% HP damage. *Reverse Bone Wave: The same as the previous attack, but Hilla will cover herself in a purple aura instead, and the pillars will decrease in height rather than increase. Phase 3 At 50% HP, Hilla's third HP bar will be yellow. *Necro Lotus: Hilla will now gain the ability to summon the undead soul of Lotus, preserving his Phase 3 appearance. She can only summon him once at a time, but can summon him repeatedly throughout the battle. His HP is currently unknown. Necro Lotus will use the following attacks from the original battle: **Super Knockback: His forward knockback attack, which can ignore Knockback Resistance, dealing 20% HP damage. **Flame Sphere: His bouncing spheres, which are now green and deal 10% HP damage. **Teleport: Teleports to a random player. Phase 4 At 25% HP, Hilla's fourth and final HP bar will be green. *Necro Damien: Hilla will now gain the ability to summon the undead soul of Damien, preserving his Phase 2 appearance. She can only summon him once at a time, but can summon him repeatedly throughout the battle. His HP is currently unknown. Necro Damien will use the following attacks from the original battle: **Charge Attack: His forward rush attack, which can knockback players and ignore Knockback Resistance, dealing 20% HP damage. **Dive: His dive attack, which will target a random player, dealing 10% HP damage. **Teleport: Teleports to a random player. Labyrinth of Suffering Hard |revive= |equip=Source of Suffering |use= |ins= |etc= *Intense Power Crystal *Shadow of Annihilation |quest= |location=Altar of Desire }} Story |-|KMS= |revive= |equip= |use= |ins= |etc= |quest= |location=Altar of Desire }} |-|Non-KMS= |revive= |equip= |use= |ins= |etc= |quest= |location=Altar of Desire }} Category:Major Bosses